1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a candle holder, and more particularly, to a candle holder formed from a stamped metal blank.
2. Description of Related Art
Candle holders of all shapes and sizes are known in the art. By definition, candle holders are designed to perform a function--to hold one or more candles. In addition, most candle holders are also designed to be decorative. As a result, candle holders are very popular household items and have long been favorites of gift givers. Unfortunately, many of the candle holders of the prior art are often bulky and difficult to store or ship.
Attempts have been made to provide candle holders or lanterns that can be disassembled or collapsed to allow for easier storage and transport. A description of a representative sample of the prior art follows.
The patent to Morley, U.S. Pat. No. 27,924 discloses a lantern having a top, hinged sides, and a bottom portion. The bottom is designed to be removed and the sides spread outwardly, allowing the lantern to be stored and shipped in a flattened position. The lantern taught in Morely is deficient because it is complex and expensive to produce. In addition, collapsing the lantern requires removal of several retaining rods, which could easily be lost.
Atkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 277,401, stamps a metal blank to form a box comprising a base and four connected sides, each of which has side flanges. When bent along fold lines, the four sides extend upwardly from the base, where their flanges are secured together by means of clips. The box taught by Atkinson requires extensive bending of sides and flanges and includes the ever-present possibility of losing the clips.
Ronner, U.S. Pat. No. 314,725, discloses a lantern having a base, sides, and top hinged together by a disparate material, e.g., metal, leather, muslin, etc., to allow folding it "flat." The lantern is held in its opened shape by means of interlocking recessed edges. The assembly time for this lantern is exorbitant, and "flat" means three sides thick, hardly facilitating shipping and storing.
Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 383,175, provides a box having mortise and tenon joints on the confronting edges of the sides which are folded upwardly from a flat configuration to form the box. Gardner requires compressing and/or welding the joints together, an obviously labor-intensive construction process.
The patents to Overstreet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,140, and Bele, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,996, show collapsible lanterns made of stiff paperboard or cardboard. The lanterns in both Overstreet and Bele, Jr, et al. include side panels that are joined to one another along their entire height by a fold line or crease. The lanterns are formed by inwardly folding four side panels, along the fold lines or creases, and engaging at least one tab-and-slot combination. The lanterns taught in Overstreet and Bele, Jr. et al. are deficient because they must be formed of stiff paperboard or cardboard in order to enable the side panels to be inwardly folded. Use of paperboard or cardboard is complex and expensive because such materials must be coated with a flame retardant substance. In addition, such designs are relatively difficult to assemble.